The Only Exception
by Demelza Llivell
Summary: Edward graduates high school with hopes of meeting someone that really wants him. One visit to a club makes all his wildest fantasies come true. One-Shot. Lemons/Slash.


****

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Because of school on the horizon and the problem I will have updating, here is the one-shot version of the original Sisters Before Misters! Edward/Jasper. How much better could it get?**

**

* * *

**

The Only Exception:

Edward's Point Of View:

_School's out for summer! School's out forever! School's been blown to pieces!_

Bella was sitting in the seat next to me. We were driving around in my car. Alice Cooper was blaring out of my sound system. Bella was doing an air guitar solo in the passenger seat. I laughed at her as I stopped at a red light. We were on a main road, heading towards the store. We needed a few things for the first week of summer vacation after our senior year in high school. The man to the right of us in his car was staring at Bella. She slowly turned to face him. She put up the rock symbol with her hands and hung out her tongue like Gene Simmons. The light turned green, and I sped down the road.

Bella turned to face me. Not turning down the music, she screamed. "I have a wicked idea for tonight." She grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together. That was always a bad sign.

I grabbed the knob to the radio. I turned down the music a bit. "What's your wonderful idea?"

She smiled. "We still have our fake IDs, right? We should go to a bar. You will pick up a guy, and I'll pick up another guy. We head back to one of their houses and party to the A.M."

I reveled at the idea. It had been a long time since I was with a guy. I hadn't gotten a blow job for a good while. I really wanted to see another man's erection, not just my own. Bella knew my weak spots; that's why I called her my friend.

"That's illegal, Bella." I was trying to be the good guy when all I really wanted to do was be bad. "We can't use our fake IDs to get into a club."

Bella teased me in a sing-song voice. "Like we haven't before." She grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out her fake identification and waved it in my face. "Edward, face the facts. We are graduates. We aren't going to college for a few months. We can at least have some fun. Besides, I'm hanging out with you too much. I forgot what other men actually looked like."

I laughed. She was right. We always hung out. It wasn't like it was unhealthy; we just needed some time out and about. School was out, and it was time to live life a little bit. I nodded my head, agreeing. "Yeah, okay. I'll do it."

Bella clapped. "Yes, Eddie has become a bad boy again." I was about half a mile from the store already. Bella quickly grabbed the wheel. The car turned to the right, going down a street, cutting off a green car. "Dammit, Bella! What the hell was that for? You almost wrecked my Mustang!"

Bella was smiling innocently. "We aren't going to the store anymore. We need to go shopping. I need an amazing dress for tonight, and you need some slick skinny jeans with an amazing shirt. You are getting a guy tonight whether you like it or not."

I drove down the road, cutting down alleys and small streets. I needed to get back on the main road. Bella wanted to go to the mall and shop. I wasn't complaining. I enjoyed shopping, and I was proud to say it. I cared about my appearance in public. I wanted to look my best.

I grabbed a parking spot in the front of the mall. Bella jumped out and ran to the entrance, her purse in hand. I slowly got out, smiling at her enthusiasm. I auto-locked the car and continued after her. When I got inside, she was already halfway through the food court; she wasn't even stopping for Subway.

I walked quickly, aiming to catch up with her. A few people from different restaurants asked me if I wanted to try a sample. I politely told them no. I hated when they did that. I walked past a group of men, talking amongst each other. I checked them out and found one person in particular that I liked. He had shaggy, blond hair with green-blue eyes. His face was pure and white, and he had lean muscles under a blue tee shirt. His smile was intoxicating, and I felt my cock tingle. I heard someone say his name: Carlisle. I could hear myself saying that in bed.

I forced myself to walk past him, not tempting myself anymore. Bella was waiting impatiently at the end of the food court, tapping her foot wildly. I gestured for her to continue forward. She stayed exactly where she was. "You kept my waiting, but that's beside the point now. Why don't you ask him out?"

"Hell no." I wasted no time in responding. "He may not even be gay. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of all those men. I didn't want to give Carlisle the wrong impression. I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her into the mall.

After Bella picked up her pace again, she headed straight for Wet Seal. It seemed that they always had everything she was looking for. We glided right in, and Bella's eyes fell on a dress immediately. It was black, white, red, and grey, and I knew it would look spectacular on Bella. It was built like a pencil skirt, completely black from the waist down. The top was somewhat like a cheetah print, white, black, and grey. It was accented with a red belt, giving it a sassy look.

Bella had a smile of ecstasy on her face. "This. Is. Perfect." She grabbed one her small size and ran straight towards the fitting room.

I walked slowly back, knowing it would take her a while to get it on. In the process, I saw red pumps. They were perfect. I grabbed them and headed towards the fitting room. Bella was opening the door as I walked in front of her. She looked amazing; the dress accented every part of her body. Her breasts looked bigger, and her waist looked tinier. I held up the pumps, and she squealed. She ripped them out of my hands and slipped them on her bare feet. She grew about four inches, and they completed the look.

Bella changed quickly and went straight to the check-out counter. She paid with cash, having money from graduation. It came to a respectable sixty dollars. That's the price of fashion. Bella walked out of there with a smile on her face and a new dress to add to her wardrobe. She pulled on my arm and dragged me in the opposite direction of the food court. She took me into Pac Sun, and I was instantly engrossed with a bit of darkness.

I gravitated towards the jeans instantly. Bella walked around the women's section, checking out dress shirts and cardigans. I pulled out a pair of jeans. They were dark blue and skinny. I wasn't too sure if I was ready for that. I wanted an easy bang tonight, and I didn't want to get tangled up in my jeans. I pulled out another pair and fell in love. They were a little baggy but still seemed tight, but that wasn't the reason why I fell in love with them.

In the crotch area, they had permanent jeans lines set in them. They spiraled around my zipper, and I grabbed them and headed towards the check-out counter. I wanted men to look directly towards my crotch. I wanted them to want my dick. I was ready for anything tonight.

Bella agreed with my choice in pants. She wanted me to go get shirt to match, but I had tons of them in my car. They all fit extremely well, and I knew that I would look hot no matter what I put on. Besides, it wasn't going to stay on for too long. I wanted to find a man and get going. I needed it.

We went back to the car, and Bella was the first one to put on her clothes. It was around seven in the evening. Graduation went longer than expected, and by the time we got to the club, it would be around nine. Bella hopped in the back of the car and began jumping and moving around. I heard her moan and groan and curse many times. Finally, I turned around.

"Do you need some help back there?" I turned and laughed at the sight I saw. Bella was lying on her back with her feet in the air. Her dress was around her waist but not on her torso. She was tugging and pulling at it, but she couldn't get it to budge. She just smiled at me, her chocolate eyes warm.

"Here," I said, getting out of the car, "Let me help you." I opened the back door, where Bella's head was. She hung out of the car a bit, her hair cascading down the side. She smiled up at me as I looked down at her. I stood close to her, allowing her to put the top of her head against my lower torso. She was really close to my dick, but it didn't even faze me.

I pulled on the arms of her dress while Bella bent her back up. I managed to pull it up a few more inches. Bella was grunting, trying to pull it up herself again. I kept tugging, and finally, it came up to her shoulders. She grinned at me, sat up, and slipped her hands in the arms. "Thank you," she said. She put on her red shoes and got out. "I am now officially ready. Now, it's your turn."

I shrugged and grabbed my bag from the front seat. I took out my jeans and smiled at them once more. I ripped off the tags and threw them on the ground; littering my ass. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down while I stood outside my car. I took them completely off and threw them in the back seat of my car. I slid on my new jeans, zipping them up. I felt perfect in them. Bella just stood there, jaw dropped, as I changed in public.

I grabbed the bottom of my blue shirt. I raised my arms and took it off over my head. Bella stared at my body. I looked down briefly at my abs. They were sculpted; I worked out every night, keeping myself in check. My chest was completely shaved, and my nipples were hard. I grabbed a slick, clean, black tee from the back of my car and put it on. It showed off my lean muscles and my awesome body. I now was officially ready.

Bella and I jumped in the car and headed on our way. Bella called her mother, telling her that we were going over to another friend's house. Bella's mother quickly agreed, wanting our night as graduate students to be great. I grinned at the little lie as Bella hung up the phone. If only our parents knew...

I put on the radio, 96.1 blaring loud. I tuned it up, and Bella started dancing to the music. It was 'Sexy Bitch'. I wasn't too fond of the song, but I kept it on for Bella. She pulled out her purse and started reapplying her make-up. She made her eyes look fluorescent, making sure to attract men tonight.

The next song that came on was 'Ridin' Solo'. Bella cranked up the tunes, and both of us started singing the song. Bella was extremely off key, but she was having the time of her life. I sang out, my heart being poured out in front of me. I had so much appreciation for this song; I loved to be single. But easy, simple relationships had their perks, too.

I was right; we got to the club around nine. It had just opened at eight, and there was a short line. I parked a block away, and Bella and I walked over to the entrance. We went to the back of the line, but not before looking at the selection.

"See any eye candy you like?" Bella asked, peering past me, looking for guys.

I nodded. My eyes went to him immediately. "The man towards the front of the line. He is wearing black jeans and a white tee shirt. His hair is dirty blond, and he is miraculously gorgeous." I leaned out of the line a bit to get a better look at him. Bella did the same.

"Damn, Edward. He is hot. You saw him first, so I guess that makes him yours. But if he isn't gay, can I have him?" She grinned at me, fooling me over with her eyes.

"Yes, Bells. You can have him, but just let me join in with threesomes." I winked at her.

The line moved bit by bit. We didn't have to wait long. Once we got to the front, Bella took out her ID, and I took out my wallet. The guard at the front of the line looked at us, his eyes angry. Bella handed her ID over. He inspected it and gave it back to her. I got my ID out of my wallet and gently gave it to him. He quickly gave it back to me. My heart was pounding; it seemed to do that every time we did something illegal.

The guard gestured for us to go in. Bella smiled at him and dragged me into the club. Once we were in, the music surrounded us, and my heart stopped beating in my ears. We walked over to the bar, the sound of Lady Gaga's voice on the sound system. We sat down, and Bella ordered us two shots. I grinned at Bella; it was kind of a tradition of ours.

Once we downed them instantly, Bella went off into the crowd. She blew a kiss good-bye to me before disappearing. I ordered another shot, getting myself ready. I drank it down fast and hard. I felt it land in my stomach, filling me with warmth. I cracked my fingers and turned around on the stool.

I was looking for one particular person. I needed to find that man again. He was beautiful, and I wanted to see what he was actually like. Looks were quite deceiving. Besides, I had no idea if he was even gay. It might all be a lost cause.

My eyes scanned the crowd four times, and no sign of Sexy. I was about to give up when a body appeared next to me. I froze, my heart palpitating. He spoke to the bartender, asking for a beer. I turned back around, looking at the shot glasses on the counter. I saw him out of my peripheral vision; he was even more gorgeous up close.

"Hey," he said, his voice sexy and luscious, "I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting here alone." I turned to face him. I couldn't help my jaw from dropping. "You looked very interesting from over there, and I wanted to come say something to you." I wasn't responding; I didn't know what to say. He took that the wrong way. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. I'll go." He stood up to walk away.

I slapped my hand on his forearm. The touch was invigorating. My whole body started up, getting turned on. He looked down at me, sitting down again. There was smile on his face. "I'm sorry," I said, "I was just taken by surprise. I was actually trying to find you." I could feel myself blushing slightly.

He was grinning at me. "Oh, really?" He leaned in closer to me, closing the little gap between us. I felt the tension between us; our bodies wanted to jump on the other one. "I guess this was just meant to be." He rested his hand on my knee. "I'm Jasper."

I was even turned on when he said his name. My cock twitched a little bit in my boxers. "I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you." I wanted him to say my name. I wanted to hear him moan it while I was licking him up and down.

His hand slowly moved off my leg. "Would you like to go somewhere a little more private? I think it's a little too crowded and noisy here." He gestured towards the rooms towards the back of the club. That's why Bella and I always came here; the club had personal, quiet rooms in the back, equipped with a couch, table, and drinks galore.

I stood up. "You go; I'll follow."

He stood up fluidly and turned. He walked through the crowd, finding a pathway through the chaos. I followed his lean body, not loosing sight of him. Once we got to the beginning of the rooms, I noticed two people making out against a door. Bella was slammed up against the door, fumbling with the door handle, her legs wrapped around a man. I instantly recognized him: Carlisle. I smiled at the unbelievable sight. Bella's arms were tangled in his hair, and he was sucking on her neck and ear. I could see that Carlisle had penetrated Bella. I couldn't help but look down to catch a glimpse of his dick. I saw a little skin, but nothing to get excited about. Finally, Bella opened the door and went inside the room with Carlisle. It must have been love, considering Bella was almost one hundred percent sober.

Jasper had found an empty room. He held the door open for me, and I walked it graciously. Jasper closed the door behind me, locking it. The music was muted, but I could still hear it. This time, Eminem was rapping loud and proud. I sat down on the couch, tapping my hand on my leg. Jasper walked over to me and sat down. He was quite close to me, and it was very hard to contain myself.

"You are extremely gorgeous," Jasper said, his eyes on me. "I usually don't say that to people that fast, but you are an exception. I usually don't go this fast either."

"But you seem to be the only exception to that rule." I grinned at him, resting my hands on his legs.

I leaned in, ready to unveil myself to him. He turned slightly, facing me on the couch. I leaned in, my hands continuing to rest on his legs. He leaned in, and our lips met. His were soft and eager. He brought his hand up and ran it through my hair. He gripped it, holding me close. I took my hand and slid it through his hair, too. It felt good in between my fingers; it felt right.

I reached for Jasper's shirt first. It needed off; I wanted to see his chest. He complied with me and helped me get it off. I kept kissing him, but I was distracted by his chest. It was beautiful. He got tangled up in my shirt, so I ripped it off for him. I felt so exposed, yet I wanted to be.

I could feel the pressure building up inside my jeans. It wasn't going to be long before I was fully erect. I moved awkwardly, still kissing Jasper, but he noticed. He pulled out of our kiss and looked down at my crotch. There was little bump forming, and I wanted free.

Jasper rested his hands on the zipper of my jeans. He squeezed slightly, and I felt it. I moaned, not holding back anymore. Jasper smiled, undoing my pants. Once done, he leaned forward and grabbed the sides of my jeans. He smiled at me and pulled them down. They stopped mid-thigh, and my erection was now more visible. My hips bucked, wanting his body. Jasper saw my want and gripped the elastic of my boxers. He quickly pulled them down, and my penis was completely exposed. I felt free, my boner no longer hidden.

Jasper grinned at me, his hands resting on my hips. He brought himself down, his lips resting on my head. I moaned, the feeling so simple but yet so complex. He kissed the tip of my dick, and I could feel myself bucking towards him. Jasper pulled away, his lips coming back to mine. His tongue poked its way through my lips, exploring my mouth. We fought in our mouths, each of our tongues wanting power. In the end, he won.

As we kissed, Jasper played around with his zipper and button. I felt my penis getting longer; I was more turned on. I was about to see his dick, and I thrill went through me. There was something wonderful about seeing someone else's cock. It turned me on, and once I saw it, there was no turning back.

His pants were pulled down faster than I could have even imagined. I could see the bump in his boxers, but I wanted to see everything. I took it upon myself to grab the elastic. I slowly pulled it down centimeter by centimeter. I could see exactly where his head was. When I knew I was there, I tugged the boxers down, and it popped out. It was so erect and big. I ran my finger over the tip of it, a bit of cum rubbing on my finger. I brought it up to my mouth and licked it off my finger.

Jasper gasped for breath. He got up on his knees and pulled his pants down to his knees. Then, he slowly took them off and sat back down on the couch, but this time, he was completely naked. I mimicked his moves, ready to get dirty. I wanted to lick his dick and suck it in my mouth. I wanted to feel Jasper.

He was the first one to make a move. He brought himself close to me, our bodies inches away from each other. Our cocks were touching each other, their heads meeting. I gasped at the feeling, wanting more. Jasper grabbed my dick, wrapping his hand around it. He gripped it and started to gently tug on it. I leaned my head back, a groan escaping my lips. I felt myself climaxing; Jasper was doing it perfectly.

Suddenly, Jasper ducked from my sight. He rested his hands on my hips and pushed me backwards. I fell on the couch, lying on my back. Jasper slowly came up my legs until his head was right above my penis. I felt his erection on my leg, and I could feel the semen seeping out. It turned me on even more.

Jasper lowered his head and brought his lips to my dick again. This time, he engulfed it in his mouth. I pressed my head back on the pillow, moaning. His tongue danced around my head, teasing it. I felt my breaths quickening; I felt the pressure in my cock. It was pulsating in Jasper's mouth. Then, I felt myself release, crying out in pleasure. Jasper grinned, swallowing the warm liquid down his throat.

He pulled off of me, moving up my chest. His lips rested on every part of my body. I felt my dick against his chest, and then, finally, our cocks met again. I pushed towards him, grunting against Jasper. His lips stopped on my nipples. He slowly licked one; then, he bit it. I panted, my heart beating faster than it ever should. Then, he came up to my lips and kissed me. It was just a little peck, but it meant so much.

I put my hands on his chest, pushing against him. I wanted to be in his position now. He went back on the couch, lying down. He was grinning, more than willing to do anything. I went straight for what I wanted. I put my hands on his lower torso. I felt his body vibrating, and I was going to give him release.

I brought my tongue to his head. I licked the very tip, and Jasper grunted. I slowly swirled my tongue around it, not yet taking it in my mouth. I kissed it many times, Jasper finding extreme pleasure in that. He was leaking, and I decided to help him out. Once I took his penis in my mouth, he groaned, and I knew I gave him what he wanted.

I sucked on it, my tongue dancing with it. I was extraordinary. I always loved this part. I got just as much pleasure out of it as the other person did. Finally, after one moan, Jasper buckled, and warmth spread into my mouth. I let it drain down my throat, sucking him dry in the process. Jasper wouldn't stop grunting and moaning. I pulled off of him, giving it one last kiss. Jasper raised his head and looked at me, confused. Jasper didn't want me to stop. The truth was that I didn't want to either.

I got up and pulled him with me. We got close to each other, and I quickly kissed him. I could feel his love when I kissed him. I had never felt this way before with another man. I grabbed Jasper's hand and put it on my dick. I wrapped it around me, and I held his hand there. Jasper looked at me, confusion still on his face. I just grinned; I needed another release.

I started to thrust. I kept his hand tightly on me, bucking my hips towards him. Jasper smiled at me, his hand getting tighter and more experimental on my penis. I closed my eyes, focusing on my movements. I could feel myself coming; the pressure was building up. Suddenly, I felt Jasper's lips on my head again, and I came. I heard him swallow, and I opened my eyes. He was slowly coming back up to me, smiling like crazy.

Jasper leaned in and kissed me once more. This time, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. We were touching, and I could feel the tip of his dick against my lower torso. I gently moved my lips to his ear, licking it softly. Jasper opened his mouth and groaned slowly. I kissed it before pulling away. That was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced.

"Jasper," I said, bringing myself as close to him as possible. "Jasper, I love you." I kissed him with a little peck.

"Edward, I am in love with you." He wrapped his arms around my waist, staring at me. "You were phenomenal, and I love you." He fell forward and kissed me.

Many kisses later, we got off the couch. I calmed myself down before putting on my clothes. I didn't want to have wet boxers. I slipped everything back on, as did Jasper. I smiled at him, as happy as can be. I put my arm around his waist as he put his arm around my neck. We opened the door and exited together.

The music was still loud, and there were still a large group of people dancing. Jasper and I walked over to the exit, eager to get out of the chaos. Once we hit the outside air, we sighed. Jasper and I headed down the block, walking towards my car. When we reached it, I saw Bella standing next to it, Carlisle by her side. They looked like they were saying good-bye.

I looked at Jasper, my eyes filled with love. "I have to go, but I want to see you again." I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I gave it to him. "Put your number in it. I will call you as soon as I drop off my friend, Bella. Maybe we can continue our little romance soon."

Jasper quickly put his number in my phone. He slipped it in my pocket and pecked me on the cheek. "I had the best night of my life, Edward. Thank you so much." He brushed his fingers against my cheek. They were light like a feather, and they made me feel phenomenal.

"I cannot wait to see you again, Jasper." I ran my hand down his arm. "I love you."

"I love you as well. I will be waiting for your call." He kissed me and turned, walking away.

I saw Carlisle walk past me. He grinned lightly before heading towards his car. I turned and faced Bella; she was grinning at me, gesturing for me to come over to the car. I walked over, my mind still reeling from the night. I never expected all of my wildest dreams to come true in one night.

When I got to the car, Bella grinned at me. "It looks like we both had good nights." She nudged me on my arm.

I smiled, opening the car door. "I guess we did."

* * *

**There you have it. That is the short verson of Sisters Before Misters.**

**I have Bella and Edward's clothes on my profile if you care to look at them.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think. First time for Edward/Jasper.**

**Demelza Llivell**


End file.
